The Supernatural Fanatics
by iluvjellybeans01
Summary: The Supernatural Fanatics. Three people who knew all there was to know about three supernatural creatures. Unfortunately, their gift helps them find their way into the middle of a combination of the three. They must do all they can to protect their siblings with the knowledge of their heads, the power of their gifts and their cutting tongues. That's literally all they have in store
1. Meeting Me)

I am Jennifer Taylor, and I am NOT crazy. No matter what people say, that is not the case. I just have a dangerous obsession. More than one, actually.

I am weird to some people. I am not normal, I admit that, but it is cruel to say I'm crazy.

My family is my mother and father, who are divorced, my twin sisters, who are younger than me, my older brothers and sister, who are very protective, and my triplets and me.

My mother's name is Dorothy and my father is Fred. My older brothers are Daniel and Jack. My sisters are: twins-Claire and Clara, older sister- Jeanne. We triplets are Jennifer, Jake and Jerry.(Note: Jerry's best friend is Tom.)

When my mother and father split up, my mother moved back to her hometown in La Push, while my father stayed in Alaska. None of us liked it being too cold and we liked La Push, so since our father didn't really have room for us all, we had a good excuse to move in with mom, who did.

When mom said that the triplets would have to share a room. We decided our decoration would be white and purple.

We got a corner of the room each, and the remaining corner would be for other stuff.

We got similar stuff. Only difference was that some things like the color of handle and chairs were different. Mine were white, Jake's were black and Jerry's were gray.

They were very close to me as we understood each other. They also had obsessions like me.

One of mine was wolves. I found them fascinating. I learned every legend concerning them from the Quileute shape shifters to the children of the moon.

Another one of mine was the moon. I've always considered it to be very beautiful, especially when it is full. The moon and stars.

And water.

The ripples, the bubbles, the smoothness of calm water, the fierceness of the sea, the crashing of the waves.

My brothers study other things.

Jake studies vampires. He's heard of every legend from every tribe. Again, the Quileute cold ones to the Tacumas'.

He prefers fire to my element. I can control water. Likewise, he manipulates fire.

Also, he prefers the sun to the moon.

Jerry, studies something different. He studies hybrid creatures.

Half-human, half-vampire.

Half-animal, half-human.

Half-animal, half-vampire.

His element is Air.

"Air. The breeze against your skin. Autumn breeze, summer breeze. Carrying snowflakes in the water. It is most wonderful."

He says.

He...likes rare things. Like hybrids.

So he studies comets, constellations, etc. Sometimes he stays up and talks to me while I watch the moon. My brothers and I aren't morning people, but Jake sometimes goes to bed to watch the sunrise. Often though, he just watches the sunset and goes to bed with us.

That's one of the reasons I prefer La Push. Since it's cold a lot, you can't see sun or moon because of the clouds.

We share a laptop but have a computer each. If you haven't already guessed, our favorite colors are white and purple.

Someone close to us...is our older sister.

Like us, she had obsessions.

Unlike ours, though, it all rolls into one. Nature.

Weather, plants, etc.

She isn't one of us, but she helps us. She likes spending her time outside and being close to nature. When she is in, though, she helps us keep track of things. While we do our stuff, we tend to get carried away. She and Jack have to come in and get us ready for things.

Daniel is way older than us. He has a job and all, but he is very kind.

Claire and Clara, on the other hand, are quite mischievous.

When we moved down from Alaska, we stayed in the Makah rez before going to our house.

Luckily, a guy was very willing to babysit her for some reason. He seemed to like her a lot, and she him. So mom hired him.

His name was Quil. I didn't see him much then, because he kept taking Claire out. (Clara went for daycare because Quil just wanted one. They can really be a hand full when they're together. They either fight or play tricks.

That was last year. Claire was two.

This year, however, Claire started watching movies.

So Quil had to stay home and watch with her.

Claire and Clara's room had twin beds and was smaller than ours.

One day, me and my brothers went downstairs for our usual late breakfast, and we saw Quil sitting on _our _sofa.

We immediately got territorial.

"What are you doing?"we said in unison.

He looked confused.

"Babysitting Claire."

"That."

"Is."

"Ours."

"What is?"

"That sofa."

He rolled his eyes.

"That's-"

"Ours,"I finished for him.

"OK, OK."

He got off and sat on the floor next to Claire, who was watching Tangled.

We went to the kitchen to get our breakfasts.

I got cereal, an apple, tea, biscuits and some toasts.

My brothers got the same.

When we went back into the living room, Quil was sitting on the sofa again.

His back was toward us. I smirked and put my food onto the ground.

I was about to jump onto him, when three people burst in.

My older brothers and my sister.


	2. Who saw that coming?

Daniel, looking half crazed, scanned the room, found me and half dragged me upstairs. The other two did the same for my brothers.

When we were in our room, he shut the door and turned to me.

"Please don't freak out, but I just turned into a giant wolf, along with these two."

I immediately put my business face on.

"OK, let's see."

I turned on my computer.

"You're fully Quileute, so we'll look for a link.."

I found a website that looked promising.

**Werewolves A-Z**

**Q**

**Qanze**

**Qerberg**

**Quileute**

**Quileute werewolves.**

**These werewolves are not the same as children of the moon. They can change or ''phase`` as they call it, at will. They phase if a vampire, which they were created to destroy, is in the area.**

**Their fur represents their personality.**

**For more about Quileute werewolves, click here.**

I did.

**They can run faster than any human or vampire. They can survive in either form and on either diet. They have better senses than humans and can see in the dark. They heal very quickly and are much larger than normal wolves. They normally live in packs and rarely leave their territory.**

**The head of the packs are known as Alphas.**

**They have a way of being drawn to their soul mates through a process called imprinting.**

**For the Quileute legends, click here.**

I didn't bother with the legends. I knew them by heart, anyway.

But the rest was serious.

"Guys,"I said, "There's something weird going on."

Just then Quil knocked on the bedroom door.

"Guys, where's the bathroom?"

"I'm not a guy,"I said back.

"I'm asking the guys."

"What's the password?"asked Jake.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, that's not it."

"I didn't say it was."

"Then what is it?"

"Left, right and center."

"Thanks,"said Quil, and rushed off.

"That was the password, dimwit,"I muttered to myself.

"Hey!"said the annoying thing - err - person named Quil.

We all laughed.

Good times.

We went down, to pretend nothing out of the ordinary had happened and finished our breakfasts.

Sigh.

Breakfast.


	3. The midnight Moon is beautiful

I stared up at the moon, as I did on most starry nights. The two boys had already gone to bed. They didn't get it. Oh, well. To each their own.

I looked around. It didn't look like anyone was awake. I felt the sudden urge to go out for a bit.

Go on.

I did. I never regretted going out that night, though it resulted in one of the worst punishments ever, after wards.

I decided to go towards the cliffs where I would have a clear view of the moon.

It was a cloudless night, but it was still dark under the trees.

Pretty soon, I came to a clearing.

I decided to stay there. It was an almost perfect circle and it was small enough to see the moon but no clouds and big enough so the shadows of the trees couldn't touch me in the middle.

I decided to rest there.

*.*

I woke with a start.

"Whozzere?"

"Who are you?"

"Will?Is that you?"

"It's _Quil_."

"OK, _Quil_, What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

"Ladies first."

"Age before beauty."

"First's the worst, second's the worst."

"No pain, no gain."

"We stood (or in my case sat), glaring at each other for a good many seconds before he finally sighed and blinked, looking away. I grinned triumphantly.

"I smelt something funny and came to investigate."

"Ooh, Quilly knows big words. I can't smell anything."

"My nose is stronger. What are you here for, anyway?"

"I'm looking at the moon."

I half expected him to laugh and tease me, but he surprised me by saying "yeah, I can see why. It's beautiful, innit?"

I smiled.

"It's always beautiful. Just not this beautiful."

"I should get going, now."

When I looked up, I saw he was smiling, too.

"It's nice to know someone else appreciates it, too."

"Yeah, it is. See you tomorrow...Or rather, today."

"See you later."

He walked away.

I stayed there for a bit longer before getting up, blowing a kiss to the moon and following Quil.

After a bit, I heard a twig snap. I spun around, narrowing my eyes.

After a bit, a man walked into view.

Silence.

"Who are you?"we said at the same time.

Quiet.

"That's none of your business."Again in synchronization.

Nothing.

"What are you doing here?"

Then we finally recognized each other.

"You!"

**A/N-Dun dun dun! A little cliffy there. Who do you think it is...?**


	4. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**This story, I'm afraid, is on hold. Instead, I'll focus on Lion and wolf.**

**I'm putting up a poll to see if I should change that name. What do you think?**

**Review? Vote? Anything?**

**From,**

**iluvjellybeans01C:**


End file.
